The Night of Sean and Mia
by Michicachan999
Summary: Sean is finding that Mia is a little provocative tonight, and Mia is scared. Contains bdsm/sexual violence. Not a yaoi or yuri.


It was hot. Way too hot for something like this.

The night air was sticky around them. Grueling, horrible. And yet...

Erotic. Oh, she had never felt this good in all of the times they had done it. The aftermath of each performance was nearly always the same. Silent and uncomfortable.

But this time she felt it was wonderfully fullfilling.

The memories flooded back in a torrent of visions and she shuddered against them, the reverie making her ready again and wanting more.

Memories alone did this, caused this reaction.

What had happened only an hour before then?

Well...

* * *

Sean had walked into the livingroom, tossing the dull and worn jacket that he always wore onto the equally fading couch. The lights were dimmed and the A/C was off. "Nobody home?" he called out softly into the slight darkness. Nobody home, it seemed.

He walked into the kitchen then, flicking on the nightlight over the stove with his finger and quickly opening the fridge. Nothing inside. As always they needed to go to the store yet again. Sean decided to make a mental note of things to get...and then suddenly disposed of the idea. He was tired, just coming home from the studio and needed a shower. Sweat was already collecting on his exposed neck and he rushed in a sluggish manner to the A/C.

Sean sighed heavily and wandered over to the door in the hall; the one and only bedroom of the house. He wondered where Mia was. She was almost always home when he got there, waiting patiently on the couch with her legs folded beneath her bottom and in a large t-shirt...usually one of his. A cup of something on the little side table and her eyes glued to either a book, newspaper, or the tv. He shook his head at the image, it being so vivid he could nearly reach out and touch it. But so stuck in the moment he wasn't looking where he was going.

Not paying attention was what caused him to miss the light that couldn't have possibly been on in the house if nobody were home.

Not thinking clearly was what caused him to nearly have a heart attack.

He had been mistaken. Mia was home alright.

And she was reading, like any other night she would be. And she was waiting for him. Yeup, that was for sure. But the only differences Sean's mind could register at that second was A) she was in the bedroom and not on the couch and B) she was completely, 100%, to the skin naked.

His mouth fell slightly open as Mia slowly lowered the magazine that was in front of her face. Her eyebrows went from lax to a sexy arch in slow motion as Sean continued to babble to himself, working the problem over, and then her mouth spread into a delightedly innocent smile.

"Welcome home." Mia's voice was light on the air, not a care in the world, and Sean's eyebrows decided to slash gruffly downwards in thought and a firm frown replace his otherwise parted mouth. A couple more secons of debating and he executed a perfect military pivot, huffed, and headed into the bathroom on the left side of the bed. He had just succeded in blowing her off.

Mia stared, shocked, and witnessed as her fiancee walked past as if she were nothing more than mere used coffee grounds left over from yesterday. She watched through the slight part of the door that stood ajar as Sean undressed away from the mirror, stepped into the shower, washed off for five minutes, and then wrapped a deft towel around his waist and brushed his teeth. She uncomfortably pulled up the covers to her chin as he walked out, now feeling slightly ashamed and under duress as he gave her a studying, suspicious, and cold look. Then he settled into the left side of the bed and stared at the ceiling. At this point Mia could not look at him even in the slightest. She turned to place the magazine she had not been truly reading on the nightstand and shifted to go put on a shirt to cover her exposed body. When Mia sat up and started to step out of the covers, Sean shifted.

"I'm tired."

Mia stopped and slowly turned her head towards him. He looked directly at her, as if he were challenging her to say something back. 'This is not the Sean I know,' Mia thought, slightly scared. He was always warm, social, kind and cuddly, even if a hard day of work wore him down. The true Sean never grew tired of her wiles and silly girly-ness when he walked through the door. The true Sean never failed to ask how her day was and always replied when she reciprocated the question. The true Sean...

Would not have acted the way he had. But looking down into those bitter green eyes as she did, Mia knew that tonight it was not the "True Sean" that she had always thought him to be, thought his norm to be. The bold statement still rang oddly in the air and, trying to break the awkwardness, replied curtly, "Well then go to sleep."

Sean's eyebrows immediately came down to meet at the middle. His glare was ice cold and his mouth a line across his usually handsome features. 'What has gotten into him?' Mia let the covers fall and walked quickly over to the dresser and sifted through the drawers, praying to find a shirt, any shirt.

"I can't go to sleep with you wiggling your ass around like that," Sean's remark bit into Mia's conscious like a rattler, its poison intent drilling into her brain. Without thinking about it, tears began to prick at the back of her optics. But what really kick-started into life was her fury and eagerness to retort. But she chewed on her tongue to ignore the rising urge to verbally deliver a blow back. She didn't know whether or not he was purposely trying to pick a fight but either way wouldn't succumb to his wills so easily. At least she hoped.

Sean smiled provocatively to himself. He had been wanting to get into a nice fight lately. Something worthwhile, something that would quell any other urges in the future. But the trick was, he had to rumble against someone he knew on a personal level. Yet he didn't want to leave that person permanently scarred from the taunts or for it to have an affect on their relationship for the rest of their lives. 'Mia,' he thought. He would explain later what was going on. For now it was vocal boxing match. At least that was Sean's goal; Mia didn't seem to be taking the bait.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sean lowered his tone several octaves, making it hard to define between deadly and sexual, "I said, stop. Wiggling.

Your ass. Around. _Bitch_."

The spark to smoldering fuel. Mia gasped and turned on the spot, her face flushing into a brilliant shade of red, her body quivering with rage, the shirt in her hand left wholly forgotten. Her face contorted into one of a demon when she tried to gather herself into composure, making it that much more inevitable that the fight was going to become fully fledged.

"You dare to repeat that once more? I'd like to see it happen, coming from a man with no balls. That would be-" The sentence was never finished on Mia's part. More quickly than the eye could perceive, Sean had scrambled out of bed, grabbed Mia by the wrist, flung her around, and shoved her onto the end part of the bed. The small foot board slammed into her lower back and she shouted out in pain and shock. Her lower body went numb and her knees buckled from under her as Sean suddenly pushed his body up against hers and leaned over, merely inches from her face. His eyes were calm and discreet from emotion and thought. His hips were the only support against her legs that stopped her from sliding to the ground. He was clothed, she was not. She was at a very horrible disadvantage.

Clearly caged, Mia started to struggle against Sean with all the force she could muster. Wiggling and squirming and twisting could not help even if she were three times his size. Sean had her down like rocks on a blanket on a windy day. 'Exciting,' his thoughts were as he watched his beloved squirm helplessly beneath him. He truly meant her no harm. It was just nice to see her struggle...

Mia was started to panic. She had always had a fear of not being able to use her arms, whether they be paralyzed, trapped, mutilated, or simply not there at all. Having Sean pinning her down by her arms was simply in itself terrifying. In any other case it would have been fine, possibly erotic. But she knew that this wasn't the "True Sean", as she had now dubbed it permanently, and it scared her out of her wits.

Until his erection brushed the inner regions of her struggling legs.

Everything seemed to stop, at that moment, for the both of them. Sean was just as confused as Mia was about the whole naughty nether-regions business that had suddenly sprung up before them. But before Mia could truly comprehend whether what she felt was right or not, Sean jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. She sat up quickly, relieved that he had finally come to his senses and left her alone. But before she fully leaped off the bed to secure herself to safety she was just as suddenly being pulled back onto it. Sean had gotten back up and pulled her from behind.

"Let go of me you ass!" she screeched and he pulled her protesting body up to his chest and softly chuckled into her ear. As his heated breath rushed past and slithered down the side of her neck she shuddered and went lax in his arms. Not for long. Sean swiftly flipped Mia around and onto her stomach, racking her hands up behind her back and tying them together with something thick.

'So that's why he jumped into the bathroom,' she thought miserably while her faced was shoved into the mattress and she yelled in fighting spirit, 'He left his clothes on the floor...along with his belt.'

"Shut the fuck up and don't make me repeat myself," Sean leaned in over her body, up in between her shoulder blades. Mia quieted down hesitantly.

Then she suddenly bucked into a shiver. Weird, but it wasn't from the A/C that had just decided to kick on. No, it was from the command. For some strange, impossible reason, Mia was shuddering against the covers and mattress because of his chilled command for her to shut her mouth. Mia frowned but didn't have time to contemplate the wherefores and whys of what she was feeling; Sean was inching his way down her body with a caress of touch that made her swell with heat. His fingers danced over the contours of her curves with an expertise that she had never known.

But in the next instant every one of those feelings of bliss turned into pure pain. What had started as a gentle fondle flipped to be a wicked damnation of touch as his nails scoured into her flesh. They racked down and across her back, ass, and thighs, ripping flesh along, tempting blood to the surface, and leaving criss-cross patterns skating paths on her body like a puzzle. By the time he reached her heels there was enough missing skin and show of cherry-red blood to satisfy him. And he knew what was coming next.

He knew Mia all too well. And what he knew was that Mia often chose to play nice-over-naughty. Yet there was something she always hid. He was determined to drag out that piece of her he knew she kept hidden. That, he thought, is what would hold him over for the next few years.

Or maybe not. Depending if he could accomplish his task.

Which he knew he would in the next instant. Between the heavy breathing that followed Sean's sadistic actions, Mia moaned.

And what a moan it was. It was as if all of her locked away, dark fetishes and sexual desires were finally clawing their way to the surface. In the form of verbal pleasure, Mia had just given her secrets away. Just like that.

Sean smiled with accomplishment. She knew that he knew now. It was all a matter of finishing what he started. He could probably guess at what would happen if this didn't come to a finish. Something regrettable, perhaps.

Still laying face down, still tied like a spit pig, Mia took a shuddering breath. She _wanted_ this. She had been telling herself no for the past half hour already, but she had been waiting for this kind of thing forever. She was afraid of telling Sean. She was afraid that he'd look at her like a freak. But this turned her on. Oh yes, it certainly did...

Sean slid his hands back up the length of her legs, over her calves, behind the knees, up her hamstrings. She decided to let go and quivered in delight as the sting of sweat from his palms leeched into the cuts from his nails. He slid back down her legs, this time letting his tongue roam over the cuts. Almost romantic, almost sweet. How mistakable.

Sean suddenly gripped her ankle in a vise, his hand instantly draining out any blood flowing in. His other hand did the same to her other ankle; he yanked her legs apart like that. She gasped in shock from the cold air suddenly coming in contact with her heated pussy. She quaked as he took another bit of clothe, it felt like his work-tie, and bound either ankle to the posts on the foot board. Roughly. Urgently. He growled and made his way up to her still tied hands and unknotted the belt. Mia reached to rake her nails as payback for his punishment earlier but he reached back just as quick and-

_Slap_. She fell back on her side, stunned and buzzed from the pain on her face as she growled low in her throat, a sexual warning that was beyond pleasing for the man now tying her wrists to either post on the headboard. Now she lay sprawled face down; her legs spread as well as her arms. Mia tugged against these binds but with unrewarded results. She breathed heavily from exertion and excitement as Sean grunted and got off the bed, heading into the closet. He came back seconds later and her blood ran with icy-hot awareness as she recognized the slap of his leather belt on the palm of his hand.

"Oh, pleaaaase," she moaned and writhed in need and anticipation. Her breathing turned into a tornado of in and out as she heard him hit the side of the bed with the strap, not doubt slowly prowling his way from one end of the bed to the next just to build up the moment. How well he did it. She was a raging mess by the time he had made his way back for a third time, playfully and teasingly slapping the leather into the palm of his hand. For Mia it was torture waiting; for Sean it was ecstasy making her wait, hearing her pleas. He thumped the belt down onto the top of the bed and it made Mia's whole body writhe.

"Scream for it, bitch," Sean dragged the belt across her back once and she did exactly that. She cried at the top of her lungs for release and pain. Right in the middle of her pitched torrent he lifted the leather and struck across her back and ass at the same time. She squeaked and pitched again, fidgeting restlessly as he struck again and once more. Her back turned pink instantly; the rest of her blushed a heated peach color. She pinched her legs together as a sliver of wet escaped her hole. She rubbed them against one another and caused a sweet friction that eased the ache only a little. But Sean caught this motion and wrenched her legs apart, leaning down to bite the inside of her thigh hard. He felt skin almost break and eased up when he heard a hiss signaling sensitivity.

And then she tried to kick him. It set him off like nothing else, his temper flaring into sparks of anger. He crawled onto the bed, over her, lightly straddling her hips. Then he took her side in his hands and twisted her violently around to where she faced upwards. Mia's arms and legs crossed each other wildly to support this action and she spluttered from the oxygen rushing swiftly to her lungs and the ache of the uncomfortable position. Sean scooted himself up to where his straining and pulsing cock was right in her face.

"Fucking suck this, you whore."

Without giving Mia a second's warning he shoved his dick into her mouth and it glided past her teeth, past her tongue, and into her throat. Mia bucked from under his weight and her head lifted up, shoving him further still down into her fire-hot throat. The constriction and pulsing of the damn thing pulled at his cock and he had to balance himself in order to keep from falling off in euphoria. He wrapped his fingers through her sweat soaked hair and yanked her head forward. Mia gasped and shook under the pressure. Her mouth stretched against the base of his dick and burned and he gave her a look that threatened to throw his balls in the deal as well if she didn't continue. His fingers dug into her skull and she teared up in pain and bliss at the same time, submissive in his torturous ways.

He pulled out quickly, too afraid to stay in her throat for fear of cumming too early. By now Mia's cunt was soaked and the inside of her throbbed to the beat of her heart, her inner muscles clenching in want, and her clit engorged to the point of it being painful. Her nipples had long ago shut down from their being pointed and perked, but a sweep on Sean's cold hands over them and that problem was fixed instantly. He scooted down her stomach, letting his pounding erection lilt across the middle of her abdomen, letting what remained of her saliva on his dick wipe off on her chest. Then he dropped his mouth to her breasts and blew could air on them, encouraging the points in the middle to stay pinched when he drew one of them between his teeth, bit down slightly, and tugged.

Mia had never groaned so roughly in her life. She growled and hissed and spit pleasurable vehemence at his face as he smiled and tugged again, this time making sure to sweep across the bit of hard flesh with his hot tongue. This immediately made the tough skin go soft again but he released his grasp and blew cold air softly and it was hard once more. He chuckled at the anomaly for a moment, then dug his teeth into the more plump part of her breast. Hard. Mia arched off of the bed and soon the sheet beneath her was soaked in her natural lubrication.

"I'm going to fuck you now whether you want it or not," Sean suddenly said roughly against Mia's other breast.

He flipped her over. He shoved right into her. Tied to the bed, Mia could only lean her head back and scream for her life in agony and rapture. She wrapped her palms around her binds as he wrapped his arms around her front, holding her closer to him so he could push deeper into her. His hands wrapped themselves tightly around her already sore boobs and squeezed all the circulation out of them. She felt as if she were going to pass out. He fucked her relentlessly fast, furious, and wickedly hard but swift, penetrating so deep that he pushed the back of her wall and further. Juices ran out like a leaking dam and when he pushed at the right angle the wet would squirt and squelch. But it wasn't enough, not deep enough and certainly not rough enough.

He untied her ankle bonds with ghost-deftness.

"On your knees. Now!"

He smacked her right on the ass, making the spot sting and smart to where she wanted to scratch the patch of skin. Her pussy was already sore from him pulling out so swiftly and without notice, but she obeyed her master. Arching her back was a pain in the bitch but the only way to slid her knees and sit up on them without using her arms. As soon as she sat in the dog position, her pussy opened up that much wider and deeper. Her legs spread, the opening to her cunt gaped like a fish's mouth, retracting and constricting around an invisible penis.

Sean all but slammed back into her. Mia was distinctively aware of her vocal response to the matter, but it sounded far off in the distance as a ringing filled her ears. She closed her eyes and felt the balls roll up under the lids, her face scrunching up in pique pleasure, even if it might have looked like a face of agony. On last shove and she was off into climax. She came hard and the juice all but squirted out around Sean's cock.

He came a second after that.

And as his climax started rolling from the tip of his dick he kept pushing in, leaning forward to bite hard into the back of Mia's shoulders, neck, and sides.

Mia could have been singing opera for all she cared but it would still feel just as explosive to release the tension that had been previously racking her body. Everything was all stars and firecracker explosions in her vision as they both climaxed simultaneously. She was vaguely aware at how Sean dug his teeth deeper into her flesh, which threw her instantly into a second orgasm. He held on throughout the whole episode of squirming and crying out...

Then everything just stopped. Both went still. The noise was gone, the movement dissipated, the rapture and aches suddenly put to rest.

Sean pulled out calmly and wearily, throwing himself to the side of the bed to pant out the exhaustion that suddenly consumed his body.

A minute later he was asleep.

* * *

So yea, Mia thought, jumping out of the reverie.

Not the greatest time to be tied up within the sweat and sex.

But her new-found passion discovered helped both her and Sean that night.

And she found that, when fast asleep, she wasn't afraid of living without arms anymore.


End file.
